The present invention relates generally to beverage containers caps, and more particularly to such devices which have a stirrer attached thereto.
Beverage containers have enjoyed a proliferation in the marketplace. This is especially true of plastic beverage containers. Over the past couple of decades, sales of plastic squeeze bottles and newly designed plastic cups have soared. One reason why plastic cup sales have shown such strong growth is related to the increased frequency of finding beverage holders in automotive vehicles.
Convenience stores and fast-food establishments have marketed the accessibility and the desirability of enjoying a cup of coffee while driving. However, significant problems exist for coffee-drinking drivers. These problems result from having to stir the coffee upon the addition of cream and/or sugar. One significant problem relates to the accumulation and disposal of the attendant trash. Typical stirrers often have to be removed from a plastic sheath-like container, which container then has to be disposed of as trash. Then, following the stirring, the stirrer itself must be thrown away. If the user cannot readily dispose of the container and/or the stirrer the aesthetics of the vehicle's interior are compromised.
Another significant problem relates to those individuals who reuse their stirrer. This often occurs if a spoon is kept in the car especially for this purpose. However, instead of being thoroughly cleaned after each use, it is often left in the vehicle where it can be subjected to airborne contaminants. Additionally, whatever liquid is left on the spoon, whether it be coffee or saliva, provides a breeding ground for bacteria.
In addition to the above problems, a coffee drinker who uses cream and/or sugar is placed in a dilemma if he forgets or misplaces the stirrer. Then, fingers, keys, pens or pencils, or other equally unsanitary objects often are used as stirrers. Or, the liquid is sloshed around in a closed cup in the hope that the movement of the liquid will evenly distribute the sugar and/or cream.
It is thus apparent that the need exists for an improved beverage container cap for use with existing beverage containers, which beverage container caps obviate the problems associated with traditional stirrers.